Rien ne sera plus comme avant
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Euuuuh... Naruto retourne au lycée après avoir été absent un sacré bout de temps pour maladie ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que tout va changer pour lui.. L'est nul mon résumé mais la fic est bien vous savez! UA, One Shot, YAOI, HETERO, School-fic, vr


Série : toute contente Me suis trouvée de nouvelles victimes !!! Naruto : On doit s'en réjouir ? Wufei : Sans commentaire. Duo : Pas vraiment... Heero : Non. Trowa... Quatre : Oh, y'a pire... Sasuke : Super rassurant. Onna Heera : Bah ! c'est ma première fic sur eux ! J'vais pas les traumatiser quand même ! Wufei : Pask les deathfics c'est pas traumatisant peut être ? Onna Heera : zolie auréole sur le crane Je plaide l'erreur de jeunesse. Auteur : Onna Heera E-mail : DragonneHeerahotmail.com Titre : Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant Genre : UA, Schoolfic, yaoi, hétéro, one-shot, vrillage (encore, le soleil de Savoie ne me réussit pas semblerai...) Couples : Kiba/Hinata, Iruka/Kakashi, Naruto/Sasuke Disclaimer : Vu que je les ai emprunté pour une durée indéterminée, on peut considéré qu'ils sont à moi non ? kunais et shurikens menaçant son intégrité physique d'une façon qui promets d'être affreusement douloureuse Nope. Vous les trouverez pas parmi mes humbles possessions... par contre le tome 3 qu'y a dans ma chambre c'est bien le mien ! Grâce à lui que j'ai aimé cette série d'ailleurs ! Alors les Narutiens on dis quoi ??? On dis merci Toph !!! J'ai même les lunettes de Shino maintenant ! (50 cts d'euro à un vide-grenier. Me suis ruinée mais j'pouvais pas les laisser passer ) Note : A réussi à respecter le délai que je m'étais fixée ! ! ! Trop contente ! J'suis fière de moi sur ce coup !  
  
Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant  
  
JE VEUX PAS !! SI TU VEUX !! NAN !! SI !!  
  
Le brun agrippa un coin de la couette bien décidé à faire sortir son frère de son lit d'une façon ou d'une autre mais le garçon à qui appartenait la tignasse blonde dépassant en partie avait prévu le coup et s'y agrippait fermement.  
  
Tu vas être en retard ! Mais non ! Comment ça non ? Tu commences à quelle heure ? 8 heures. Alors tu vas être en retard ! Je serais pas en retard, je serais ABSENT ! Pas pareil, ronchonna le blond en s'enfouissant derechef sous son édredon.  
  
Dring dring (moi et les bruitages et les sons diverses ça fait très trés beaucoup comme vous pourrez le remarquer.)  
  
Naruto. M'obliges pas à utiliser la manière forte ! Même pas peur ! Tant pis pour toi ! LA PORTE EST OUVERTE HINATA ! TU PEUX ENTRER !! Hinata ??????? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ??? Elle a proposé de t'accompagner pour ton retour au lycée ! C'est gentil non ? Mais elle va être déçue que tu ne veuilles pas l'accompagner... Et tu connais Neji.... Si il apprend que tu as faits de la peine à sa cousine. Je voudrais pas être à ta place... et puis y'a Shino et Kiba... Et Hanabi ! Je n'ose imaginer la réaction d'Hanabi, elle aime tellement sa grande soeur... On a pas idée d'être aussi protecteurs hein ! Et Sakura et Ino, solidarité féminine oblige tu penses bien ! Iruka ! Arrêtes ton monologue c'est bon t'as gagné !! J'vous rejoins. Comme tu veux ! laissa tomber le brun en sortant de la chambre, laissant un Naruto estomaqué. Comme je... Oh le sagouin ! Crétiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!!  
  
$$$$$  
  
'Lut Hinata. Bonjour Naruto. Ca me fait plaisir que tu reviennes au lycée. Salut petit frère ! Crèves charogne. Roooh ! qu'il est affectueux de bon matin ! Si c'est pas mignon !  
  
Dring dring  
  
Iruka ? T'as invité qui encore ? Personne. Me demandes qui c'est.... Alors vas ouvrir.  
  
Le brun soupesa longuement le pour et le contre à la balance du « je cherches le frangin ou je cherche pas le frangin ? » et se leva finalement.  
  
Ce doit être Kiba, dit alors Hinata. Kiba ? Pourquoi y viendrait ? Je lui ai dis que je serais là et que ce serait plus pratique qu'on se retrouve ici pour aller au lycée. Pourquoi ? Vous y aller ensemble ?  
  
La petite brune opina de la tête en rougissant légèrement. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Le blond dégluti. Déjà que Neji en tant que cousin était vraiment protecteur... mais Kiba en petit ami ? Il avait intérêt à surveiller les bêtises qui lui sortaient de la bouche.  
  
Depuis quand ? Un mois après ton... euh... ça fait cinq mois.  
  
Naruto eut un sourire un peu crispé. Si même Hinata y allait comme sur des œufs avec lui la rentrée allait pas être triste.  
  
Tu peux le dire tu sais ! Et y'a d'autres couples qui se sont formés ? je sais pas moi... Ino et Shikamaru ? PARDON ??????????  
  
Naruto se statufia sur sa chaise et n'osa pas se retourner. C'est bien connu, faut pas faire de mouvements brusques en présence de créatures colériques, puissantes, et énervées... surtout quand la créature en question était du genre...  
  
Ino ?  
  
Une jeune fille blonde qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine en compagnie de cinq ou six personnes sans que le blond ne s'en rende compte l'attrapa par le cou, visiblement prête à l'égorger à la moindre nouvelle insinuation.  
  
T'en a beaucoup des comme ça ?  
  
Naruto l'a regarda d'un air moitié goguenard, moitié crispé.  
  
Bah quoi ? Avant mon accident vous vous disputiez déjà comme un vieux couple. Ca c'était peut être arrangé ! Un vieux quoi ??? T'es mort !!! Tu devrais éviter... intervint une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Et pourquoi ça ? T'as entendu ce qu'il a oser insinuer ? Quand je penses qu'on voulait lui faire plaisir en venant le chercher ! Oui. Mais comparer à ce qu'il a eu ça fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital. Alors faut y aller mollo avec lui.  
  
Un silence de pierre tomba sur la petite assemblée. Naruto perdit son sourire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai... Il avait pas envie que les gens prennent des gants avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de retourner au lycée, pour avoir une vie normale, pour éviter que les gens ne cesse de le croire en cristal. Ce fut son frère qui décongela la situation ( Heero !! Vires de là bon sang ! J'ai pas besoin du Perfect Iceberg pour cette fic ! pour UNE fois que je m'occupes pas de vos derrières tu devrais en profiter pour te faire oublier !!)  
  
Bon les mômes ! J'veux pas vous vexer mais je dois partir à la fac et vous vous allez être en retard si vous bavassez encore longtemps. AAAAAAAAH !! C'est déjà huit heures moins le quart !!! C'est bien Lee ! Tu sais lire l'heure ! Te moques pas Iruka ! En route les morpions ! Vos parents diront que c'est ma faute si vous avez un problème avec les profs !  
  
Tout le petit groupe prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée (ou de sortie c'est selon le point de vue...). Naruto s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la cuisine quand le grand brun le retint.  
  
Hé frangin ! Hn ? Fais pas gaffe à ce qu'ils diront. Okay ? Et fais attention à toi. Hum hum... A ce soir. Au fait... ça te dérange si je profite que Papa soit pas là demain soir pour inviter Kakashi ? ... A une condition... j'veux une pizza géante pour moi tout seul et vous restez dans ta chambre pour vos cochonneries. Par cochonneries j'entends bisoutages, tripotage, suçontage et murmure de mots tendres et complètement débiles. Pfeu... t'es dur là ! On voulait se regarder un film nous ! Regarder un film hein ? La bonne blague ! Tu me la ressortiras celle-là !  
  
$$$$$  
  
Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la cour du lycée Kunai, Naruto eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de retourner se planquer sous sa couette. En plus, ils étaient vraiment pas discrets dans leur genre ! Ca pensait murmurer et on les entendait à dix mètres.  
  
C'est lui ? Oui... Il est très pale vous trouvez pas ? Et il a que la peau sur les os... Il parait que les docteurs ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir de l'hôpital parcequ'il est pas encore remis. C'est vrai ? Oui. C'est ma tante qui est infirmière qui me l'a dit. Ca fait de la peine quand même... il était si plein de vie avant... Oui, il courait toujours dans tous les sens... impossible de l'arrêter.  
  
Etait ? Mais il était pas encore mort bon sang ! Sans un mot, il bouscula les personnes qu'ils y avaient sur son chemin pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. C'était pas bon, il devait essayer de se calmer... plongé dans ces pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait en face et la percuta. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux les quatre fers en l'air  
  
Naruto se frotta la tête en grimaçant. Sa journée était définitivement pourrie. Poussant un soupir plus gros que lui il entreprit de se relever sans songer à regarder l'autre personne.  
  
Désolé. Je regardai pas où j'allais. Comme d'habitude.  
  
Voix à la fois posée et moqueuse, phrase succincte, timbre de voix un peu grave. Naruto releva brusquement son regard pour découvrir un bermuda et un large t-shirt noirs, suivi d'un visage fin, d'un regard et de cheveux charbons.  
  
Sasuke ! Naruto.  
  
Uchiwa Sasuke. L'idole du lycée. Beau, intelligent, très intelligent même, sportif. Qui réussissait tout avec succès et sans effort. Pas très bavard ni très aimable c'est vrai mais fallait pas trop en demander non plus après tout. Tout ce que Naruto n'était pas quoi. Il se jugeait moyen, n'avait pas vraiment la cote, pas vraiment intelligent, quand au sport y pouvait se brosser maintenant. Bavard, brailleur même. Pas sa faute si il voulait qu'on l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Une de ses rares qualités selon lui, sa volonté. Impossible de lui faire lâcher prise quand il avait décider quelque chose. Il ne comptait pas les efforts pour arriver à ses fins. Quitte à ne pas dormir toute une semaine afin de réviser au mieux et réussir de simples tests... pour lesquels Sasuke se contentait de relire la leçon la veille. Toutefois Naruto fronça des sourcils.  
  
C'est tout ?  
  
Le brun leva un regard interrogateur sur le blond.  
  
Quoi ? Pas de remarques perfides ? Pas de regards méprisants ? Juste un " comme d'habitude " ? Ca mérite quelque chose ? Tu m'as juste bousculé. Pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus. Si ? Euh non... Bon alors tout va bien.  
  
Sur ces mots, Sasuke se remit en marche, disparaissant dans la cage d'escalier.  
  
La sonnerie ramena Naruto à la réalité... bien qu'il se demandait encore dans quel dimension déjantée il était tombé.  
  
$$$$$  
  
L'arrivée du professeur marqua la fin des conversations dans la classe et chacun retourna à sa place. Le professeur de mathématiques leur fit face.  
  
En ce jour de rentrée des classes, je souhaiterais vous soumettre à un petit test...  
  
De hauts cris de protestations émanèrent ça et là dans la classe, vite tus par le regard noir du professeur.  
  
Rassurez-vous, n'ayant aucune envie de faire face à une mutinerie, il ne s'agit pas d'un test compliqué. Je veux juste vérifier que vous ayez la plupart des bases nécessaires à la poursuite de vos études. Afin que, le cas échéant, je puisse y remédier.  
  
Tous les élèves entreprirent de remettre leur livre et cahier dans leur sac dans un brouhaha de ronchonnement. Tandis que le professeur écrivait le sujet au tableau sous l'œil bientôt rassuré des élèves. C'était vraiment des questions de base. Le genre de truc qu'on apprends au collège.  
  
Naruto ?  
  
Le blond interrompit la préparation de sa feuille pour regarder son  
enseignant.  
  
Pour toi ce n'est pas la peine. Tu en es dispensé. Je vérifierais pendant la récréation, dans le calme.  
  
Naruto serra les dents pour ne pas exploser de rage. Voila que Monsieur Morima Ibiki, le professeur qui supportait le moins Uzumaki Naruto craignait pour sa santé à cause du stress que pourrait occasionner un simple petit devoir. Il se contenta donc de se lever calmement et de prendre la parole d'une voix posée.  
  
Monsieur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ces problèmes portent sur des leçons de collège, leçons que je n'ai donc pas loupées. Je vous ferais également remarquer mes capacités intellectuelles n'ont en rien été détériorées par mon absence. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas me faire bénéficier d'un régime de faveur que je ne souhaites, et ne nécessite, pas du tout.  
  
Le professeur senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Pour une fois qu'il se décidai à être tolérant avec ce sale gosse, c'est de cette façon qu'il était accueilli.  
  
Puisque tu souhaites tant être traité comme les autres, je t'expulse de mon cours pour insolence ! Vas chez le proviseur.  
  
Les camarades de classe de Naruto commencèrent à protester haut et fort à cette injustice, mais Naruto se contenta de rassembler ses affaires en souriant, avant de quitter la salle en remerciant son professeur lorsqu'il passa près de lui.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Naruto rêvassait sur un banc lorsque son nom crié à l'autre bout de la cour le tira de ses pensées. Il vit alors certains de ses amis arriver. Ils furent vite rejoints par les autres et bientôt ils furent au complet. Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru (quoique des fois il se posait des questions vu le caractère du brun) Neji (la aussi, il se permettait de se poser des questions. Ca l'étonnerais pas que celui-ci ne soit dans la bande que pour mieux protéger sa cousine. D'ailleurs Naruto se demandait comment Kiba avait bien pu faire pour faire avaler la pilule "je sors avec ta cousine" à Neji), Choji (paquet de chips en main, y'en a qui perde pas les bonnes habitudes décidément), Ino, Shino et pour finir Tenten. Un sacré groupe. De l'avis de ceux qui les connaissaient, ces onze là n'avaient rien n'a faire ensemble tellement leur bande était hétérogène. Et c'est vrai qu'il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il y en ai minimum deux qui se crient dessus (dans un premier temps) Mais au moins, il fallait bien reconnaître que leur petite bande était vivante et que l'on ne s'y ennuyait pas. Ils étaient les "Chuunins" ! Dont les petits nouveaux entendraient encore parlé dans dix ans quand ils entreraient à Kunai!  
  
On va manger au parc. T'as prévu ton repas à emporter ?  
  
Le blond bondit sur ces pieds.  
  
Et comment ! Ca fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allé mais j'allai pas oublier ça !  
  
Les "Chuunins" allèrent donc s'installer dans le parc présent à 15 mètres du lycée et commencèrent à déballer. Aussitôt les échanges allèrent bon train, comme d'habitude. Ino et Sakura échangèrent un jus d'orange contre un jus de pomme, Kiba et Shikamaru une pomme contre une poire. Hinata et Shino, une danette vanille contre un liégois sous l'œil vigilant de Neji qui controlait que Shino ne cherchait pas à arnaquer sa cousine. Lee et Tenten un sandwich jambon/gruyère contre un poulet mayonnaise. Naruto avait retrouvé son sourire. Tout était comme avant. Les piques et les coups allaient bon train, tout le monde parlait en même temps pour se raconter ses vacances et sa rentrée quand Sakura s'adressa à Naruto.  
  
Au fait Naruto ? On se demandait pourquoi t'as dis ça au prof tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qu'il a fais ? questionna Lee.  
  
Les Chuunins étant répartis dans trois classes différentes, certains n'avaient pas encore eu vent de son petit discours. Discours qui leur fus immédiatement rapporté par les bons soins de Sakura et Ino. Shino restant comme à son habitude sur son qu'en-t'as-soi. Tous le regardèrent bientôt avec un regard bizarre.  
  
Ben quoi ? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? Pour le moment non, mais ce sera mon poing si tu continus à faire celui qui comprends pas. Laissa tomber Tenten. Et après c'est les garçons qu'y sont les plus violents ? Eh bé...  
  
Une légère tape derrière la tête le ramena dans le droit chemin ou  
presque.  
  
Hinata ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ???  
  
Un regard glacé et menaçant de Kiba et Neji assis de chaque coté de la brune acheva le travail.  
  
Rooooh ça va ! Vu ton état ça aurait été préférable sûrement non ?  
  
Ca en était trop pour le pauvre Naruto qui péta une durite.  
  
Mais je vais bien ! Vous croyez que mon père m'aurait laissé revenir si je risquais d'y rester à chaque pas que je fais ????  
  
Les autres "chuunins" se consultèrent du regard, l'air sceptique puis hochèrent la tête de haut en bas et de bas en haut de concert.  
Ce fut Kiba qui prit la parole au nom du groupe.  
  
Peut être pas à chaque pas... mais si tu as réussi à amadouer ton frère pour qu'il t'aide à convaincre votre père de te laisser revenir alors moi je penses que ton état est peut être encore assez grave et qu'il t'as fait jurer d'être prudent. ... Je vais arrêter de vous fréquenter. Si tu dis ça c'est que j'avais raison ! On va s'occuper de toi t'inquiètes !  
  
Naruto se leva brusquement.  
  
- Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je dois juste éviter les efforts  
physiques, c'est tout ! Je suis pas en cristal ! Je suis vivant et je  
compte bien le rester de nombreuses années encore ! Si vous me  
connaissez si bien, vous savez que je vais pas me laisser faire comme  
ça ! Que ce soit par mon propre corps ou autre ! Faites moi un peu  
confiance bon sang !  
  
Ces amis se consultèrent de nouveau du regard, sérieux comme des papes tandis que Naruto, se réinstallant par terre, extirpait un flacon de pilules de sa poche, priant pour que les "Chuunins" ne remarquent pas qu'il tremblait et en gobait deux. C'était sans compter le regard acéré de Shino.  
  
C'est quoi ça ? Cachets pour la tête.  
  
Shino le regarda sceptique mais décida de laisser passer... quoiqu'il garderait quand même un œil sur son ami blond. Et ça Naruto le savait. Ca allait être galère pour pouvoir prendre son traitement régulièrement sans éveiller de soupçon. En plus, il avait menti à ses amis. Ses seuls amis. Les seules personnes à l'accepter comme il était, du moins d'ordinaire. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne leur avait pas dis que les émotions un peu trop violente lui étaient interdites aussi. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas du revenir normalement, qu'il lui restait quelques semaines d'hôpital à faire, mais il en avait vite eu marre d'être seul. Entre les voyages d'affaires de son père et les études de son frère, il passait les neuf/dixième de son temps à essayer de ne pas se mettre à hurler. D'un coté, ça lui rappelait « avant ». Quand Iruka n'était pas encore son frère, que son père passait son temps en voyage, que la femme charger de s'occuper de lui passait ses journées devant la télévision, l'envoyant bouler dans se chambre dès qu'il montrait le bout de son nez. Et puis il y avait eu Iruka. Uzumaki Inori l'avait adopté, c'était le fils d'un de ces amis qui était mort dans un accident de moto. Ce garçon dix ans plus vieux que Naruto avait longuement regardé le gamin blond qui se cachait derrière les jambes de son père. Et Naruto avait compris que tout changerais. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Ni une ni deux, une semaine après son arrivée, Iruka sortait à son nouveau père que la femme à qui il confiait son cadet n'était qu'une vieille harpie responsable du mutisme et du caractère renfermé de Naruto et que de toute façon, une nourrice n'était absolument pas nécessaire dans cette famille. Et quand leur père lui fit remarquer qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller et s'occuper de Naruto, Iruka avait rétorqué que c'était son rôle à lui Iruka maintenant et non pas celui d'une vieille mégère qui ne faisait rien que traumatiser SON petit frère. La nourrice avait fait ses bagages et disparu de la vie de Naruto. Celui-ci alla désormais à la garderie du quartier où il fit la connaissance d'Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Ino et Sakura. Hinata fut la première à aller parler à ce petit garçon blond qui restait toujours dans son coin sans rien dire et se fit un devoir de le sortir de cet état léthargique qui le prenait dés qu'il était en présence d'autre personne que son père ou Iruka. En sortant du collège, Iruka passait prendre Naruto. Une femme venait pour préparer les repas, faire le ménage ou superviser la petite vie des deux enfants pour d'assurer que tout allait bien. Et tout allait bien à la grande stupéfaction de tous les adultes environnants. Peu à peu, Naruto était sorti de sa coquille devenant le garçon exubérant que tous connaissaient maintenant. A l'école, il rencontra Lee, Kiba et Shikamaru. Au début de ses années de lycée, ce furent Tenten et Shino qui intégrèrent leur petite bande inséparable. Seul ombre au tableau, au début de leur terminale, Naruto s'était évanouis en sport, alors qu'il affrontait Sasuke au sprint. Il se souvenait d'avoir eu terriblement mal à la poitrine, des cris autour de lui alors qu'il s'effondrait, du visage de Sasuke qui le retint avant qu'il ne s'aplatisse par terre puis plus rien. Après, ça avait été des semaines d'hôpital. Il avait une fissure à l'aorte. L'un des plus gros vaisseau du cœur. Celui qui emmenait le sang oxygéné dans tous le corps. Puis plus rien. Il avait été dans le coma jusqu'à ce qu'un chirurgien habilité à ce genre d'opération pointe le bout de son nez. Ensuite de nouveau quelques semaines d'hôpital. Le temps de ne plus pouvoir voir le blanc en peinture malgré les visites de ses amis, de son père et de son frère. Ensuite, à force de regard de chien battu et de marchandage il avait réussi à convaincre Iruka qu'il POUVAIT retourner en cours, qu'il jurait de faire attention, de prendre ses cachets, de ne pas faire d'effort et en tout les cas de rester calme. En bref, qu'il resterait en vie jusqu'à sa prochaine et dernière opération.Bon okay, c'était plutôt raté pour le moment mais c'était pas de sa faute. Quesqu'ils avaient tous à le regarder et à se comporter avec lui comme si il était en cristal ! Une bonne chose toutefois, les Chuunins clorent d'eux même ce délicat sujet et commencèrent à se mettre d'accord pour leur activité du week-end. (on était lundi midi, il était grand temps qu'ils décident ce qu'ils comptaient faire.)  
  
Dans l'ensemble, le reste de l'après midi et les deux jours suivants se passèrent bien. Son petit coup d'éclat du cours de mathématiques devait avoir fait le tour de la salle des profs car pas un seul d'entre eux ne l'embêta à ce sujet.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Assis sur l'une des barres entourant le terrain de foot, Naruto regardait d'un œil un peu jaloux les élèves de Terminale de son groupe courir en tous sens. L'inactivité commençait à lui peser. Le ballon était monopolisé par Sasuke qui se jouait de la défense adversaire, le visage inexpressif et se moquant pas mal des petites choses comme le travail d'équipe. Le professeur sonna la fin de la partie et accorda une pause aux élèves pour qu'ils reprennent leur souffle et aillent se rafraîchir. Le prof en profita pour envoyer Naruto faire une commission à Madame Kurenai professeur des terminales faisant cours dans le gymnase. Le message transmis, le blond reprit le chemin du stade.  
  
Il n'y avait plus d'élève de son groupe dans le gymnase, ils étaient déjà tous de retour sur le terrain. A l'exception de « ceux du sable », Gaara, Temari et Kankuro se corrigea Naruto en les apercevant. Avec un petit rire intérieur, il se fit remarquer que ces trois là ne lui avaient pas vraiment manqué. « ceux du sable » surnommés comme ça parcequ'ils « feraient mieux de retourner dans leur bac à sable ces couillons au lieu d'emmerder le monde » dixit les "chuunins" avaient un sale caractère. Du genre à vous foutre la paix si vous gardez le profil bas mais à vous sautez à la gorge sans hésiter si les conditions s'y prêtent. En bref, c'étaient pas des potes du blond. Sasuke était peu être prétentieux mais au moins il savait garder son calme et s'en prenait pas aux plus faibles que lui pour le plaisir. Mais d'abord, pourquoi y pensait à lui ! Il avait rien à faire dans ses pensées. Ca c'était du digressage ou il s'y connaissait pas !  
  
Eh ! ! ! mais c'est notre grand malade ! ! !  
  
Kankuro. La grande gueule de leur bande. Temari était du genre stressé à frapper en expliquant pourquoi « après » et Gaara, ben lui il se contentait de taper. Il s'expliquait jamais. Il était plus du genre à économiser sa salive.  
  
Alors on se promène ? Pas trop dangereux pour ton paaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuvre petit cœur ?  
  
Naruto grinça des dents. Ben voyons, ça l'avait étonné que ces trois là viennent pas lui prendre la tête plus tôt. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours eu minimum deux ou trois "chuunins" avec lui, parfaitement de quoi convaincre toutes les personnes un tant soit peu intelligente de ne pas venir les chercher. Or, à part Kankuro, « ceux du sable » n'étaient pas des imbéciles.  
  
Et toi ? T'as sorti un mot de plus de deux syllabes, ton neurone arrivera à s'en remettre ?  
  
La tête que fit Kankuro lui fit un bien fou. En fin de compte, c'est presque qu'il lui aurait manqué cet abruti !  
  
Tu oses faire ton malin alors que tu peux rien faire contre nous ? T'as plus de gardes du corps là ! Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles nabot ! Pas besoin de garde du corps contre toi mon petit père ! Par contre un bandeau sur les yeux ne serait pas superflu. T'as toujours une aussi sale tête ! T'es bien gentil Uzumaki mais à la rigueur je suis pas venu pour faire la conversation.  
  
Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Naruto en faisant craquer ses  
phalanges.  
  
Tu vas enfin recevoir la correction que tu mérites Uzumaki et ça va me faire un plaisir incroyable de te la donner !  
  
Naruto était coincé. Kankuro était peut être et même sûrement un crétin achevé n'empêche qu'il savait se servir de ses poings. Et Naruto ne pourrait pas se défendre au mieux si il ne voulait pas que son cœur lâche. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander pardon. C'était quand même l'honneur des "Chuunins" qui se jouait là. En tout cas, il était bien décidé à gâcher le plaisir de son adversaire. Avec un sourire moqueur, il fit face à Kankuro sans trembler.  
  
Mécontent du peu d'effet que sa menace avait sur le blond, Kankuro était bien décidé à lui faire ravaler sa fierté, il s'apprêtait à lui donner un premier coup lorsqu'un quatrième personne fit son entrée sur le la scène.  
  
Naruto. Le prof veut te voir.  
  
La voix n'avait pas d'intonation particulière. Mais il était bien connu que Uchiwa Sasuke se fichait complètement de la vie des autres.  
  
Kankuro rejoignit ses deux potes en lançant un "t'as du bol toi mais la prochaine fois t'y réchappe pas".  
  
Naruto haussa les épaules, désinvolte et lui tira la langue d'un air moqueur avant de se tourner vers Sasuke qui regardait les trois élèves s'éloigner.  
  
Y me veut quoi ?  
  
Le brun le regarda deux secondes, l'air de se demander de quoi Naruto lui parlait avant de se troubler un peu.  
  
Euh. J'sais pas. Il reprit un peu d'emprise sur lui et laissa tomber... Et puis toute façon j'm'en fous un peu.  
  
Ce gars est vraiment associable ou il le fait exprès ? ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour la première fois le blond en suivant son camarade qui sans attendre de réaction quelconque avait repris le chemin du terrain de foot.  
  
A ce même moment, la sonnerie de la fin du cours se fit entendre. Tous les élèves repassèrent en sens inverse pour aller prendre une douche et se changer alors que Naruto allait rejoindre le prof. Sasuke était toujours sur le terrain et finissait de ranger les ballons. Il regagna les vestiaires alors que le blond se dirigeait sur le prof.  
  
Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?  
  
Le professeur le regarda interloqué.  
  
Eh bien non. Ou es-tu allé cherché une idée pareille ? Ben ! C'est Sasuke ! Y m'a dis que vous me cherchiez ! Ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste fait la remarque qu'il me faudrait un élève pour arbitrer puisque tu n'étais pas encore revenu mais je ne t'ai pas demander.  
  
Naruto fronça les sourcils. Gneuh ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?  
  
En parlant de Sasuke ? Tu pourrais lui remettre ce papier s'il te plait ? C'est l'accord pour sa désinscription de l'équipe de hand. QUOI !! Y peut pas faire ça !  
  
Le professeur haussa des épaules.  
  
Bien sur qu'il peut. C'est autorisé par le règlement.  
  
Naruto bouillonnait. Ca n'allait sûrement pas se passer comme ça !  
C'est tout juste si il n'arracha pas le papier des mains de son  
professeur.  
  
J'lui donnerais. Bonne journée Monsieur. A toi aussi Naruto.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Naruto se dirigea directement aux vestiaires. Bien décidé à mettre cette affaire au clair. Sans frapper, après tout c'était le vestiaire des garçons, il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné, il entra en trombe.  
  
- Sasuke ! C'est quoi cette...  
  
Pour se retrouver devant un Sasuke, de dos, tout juste vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, penché en avant pour attraper quelque chose dans son sac.  
  
Les neurones du blond émirent un petit bip avant de lâcher les uns après les autres.  
  
Le brun se redressa et se retourna brusquement au cri poussé. Et les neurones de Naruto émirent un râle d'agonie. Ils lâchèrent leur dernier souffle quand les pommettes de ce même Sasuke rosirent.  
  
Naruto ! Ca va pas de débouler comme ça en gueulant !  
  
Le blond mit quelques secondes à retrouver pour quelles raisons il avait bien pu partit à la recherche du brun avant de percuter.  
  
Dépêches toi de te fringuer faut qu'on cause sérieusement !  
  
Et sans un regard de plus il effectua une retraite stratégique.  
  
Pitit Jésus ! Kami Sama ! Allah, Bouddha et tous leurs potes ! Il avait jamais remarqué à quel point ce glaçon pouvait être... En se rendant compte où son esprit le menait, Naruto se rappela à l'ordre. Stooooooooooop !! couché à la niche les hormones !(Ah ! autant pour l'auteuse ! C'était pas son esprit !)  
  
Il s'assit sur un banc à coté du gymnase pour attendre le brun. Celui là arriva tranquillement comme à son habitude, les mains dans les poches.  
  
Le prof m'a dit de te donner "ça" laissa tomber Naruto en tendant la feuille. Sasuke s'en saisit, y jeta un œil et l'enfourna dans sa poche sans se départir de son calme. Merci. T'as pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à me dire non ?  
  
Le brun sembla réfléchir à la question avant de laisser tomber un  
"non" d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
Pourquoi ?! Sans toi l'équipe n'a aucune chance de gagner le tournoi inter- lycée et tu le sais bien ! Pourquoi tu les lâches ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de faire partie de l'équipe. Et ça te suffit pour les lâcher ? Et c'était quoi ta raison !  
  
Le jeune homme détourna ses yeux du regard bleu posé sur lui mais ne  
répondit pas pour autant.  
  
Okay. Deuxième question alors. Pourquoi tu m'as dis que le prof m'appelait alors que c'était pas le cas ? Depuis quand tu racontes des bobards toi ?  
  
Le brun haussa les épaules, poussa un soupir plus gros que lui et posa  
une main sur la joue de Naruto qui s'en retrouva statufié.  
  
Plus tard.  
  
Et il planta là un Naruto estomaqué.  
  
Mais mais maieuuuuuuuuuuh !  
  
$$$$$  
  
Le lendemain, Naruto se fit prendre à part par Shino. Ce type ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il avait l'œil pour voir quand quelque chose clochait. Naruto lui déballa la journée de la veille dans les moindres détails. Actions, Paroles et impressions comprises. A la fin, Shino se contenta de se poser une main désespéré sur le front en soupirant; un léger sourire aux lèvres toutefois.  
  
Tu n'as jamais été long à la détente mais là c'est pire que tout Naruto ! C'est-à-dire ? Oh non ! Tu vas faire marcher tes neurones mon vieux ! Ca te changera ! Super ton aide Shino ! Vraiment super ! Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est une bonne chose ! Une très bonne chose même !  
  
Intrigué, le blond décida de demander de l'aide à d'autre personne. Il commença par Hinata. Déglutissant devant le regard de Kiba et Neji quand il l'emmena à l'écart. De nouveau, il raconta tout. La petite brune éclata de rire.  
  
J'en étais sure ! et de recommencer à rire. Sure de quoi ? Ca veut dire quoi tout ça ? Tetetetete !!! Je peux pas te le dire ça se fait pas. Tu dois comprendre tout seul. Mais je comprends rien justement ! Réfléchis à ce que tu penses de Sasuke.  
  
$$$$$  
  
Allongé de tout son long sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, les mains derrière la tête, Naruto réfléchissait aux paroles d'Hinata.  
  
POV Naruto  
  
C'que j'penses de Sasuke. C'que j'pense de Sasuke... Elle est gentille Hinata ! C'qu'j'pense de Sasuke... Euh... Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Alors... Sasuke ... Uchiwa Sasuke... Ben... Raaaaaah ! Mais j'en sais rien moi !! Restons calmes et posés. J'le connais depuis... depuis la crèche en fait. Ca fait un bail quand même ! J'ai bien du réussi à me faire une idée sur le bonhomme depuis tout ce temps ! Sasuke c'est.... Un crétin ! Un idiot fini. Mouais. J'essaie de berner qui là au juste ? Ce con est diablement intelligent ! Une vraie tête. Les autres élèves pensent qu'il se contente de réviser juste ses cours et c'est tout mais c'est faux. C'est juste qu'y passe pas son temps à se vanter. Il est vraiment intelligent et curieux. Quand y veux savoir un truc y cherche jusqu'à avoir la réponse. Sasuke... n'a aucun sens de l'humour ? Mauvaise réponse. C'est vrai qu'il sourit pas souvent et rit encore moins mais il a quand même de l'humour. Je me souviens à l'école primaire, on était dans la même classe, j'avais réussi à me distinguer une fois de plus en faisant je sais plus quelle connerie comme j'en avais le secret. J'crois que j'avais montré un magazine d'Iruka avec des filles nues à la maîtresse en lui demandant pourquoi elle leur ressemblait pas. Elle est devenue toute rouge... J'avais de ces idées à l'époque quand même... Mais là n'est pas la question... Il avait eu un petit sourire en coin... J'avais adoré... J'étais le seul à l'avoir fait réagir, je suis toujours le seul d'ailleurs. Donc il a de l'humour. C'est juste qu'il est plus fin que le mien... c'est pas bien dur de toute façon !! J'suis plutôt lourd dans mon genre. Il a pas de cœur. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Il a l'air d'un ange quand y voit quelque chose qui lui plait. Il aime le printemps, quand le vent fait s'envoler les pétales. Un mec sans cœur aimerait pas ça. Et puis y'a l'histoire du chat... On avait... huit ? neuf ans ? J'ai trouvé un chaton blessé sur le bord de la route. J'pleurais pask je savais pas du tout quoi faire quand il est arrivé. J'lui ai expliqué et il m'a tout de suite aidé. Il a pris le chat tout doucement dans son pull et on l'a emmené chez le véto. Mais on était même pas arrivé que la bestiole sautait par terre en griffant copieusement Sasuke au passage et se barrait. J'l'ai ramené à la maison et soigné comme Iruka m'avait appris. Très solennel comme moment ! Va savoir pourquoi on étais sérieux comme des papas tous les deux ! Moi qui essayait de pas lui faire mal et lui qui résistait vaillamment à la douleur ! Y m'aurait pas aidé si il avait pas de cœur ! Il est associable. Faux encore une fois. C'est vrai qu'il ne traîne avec personne et qu'il envois un peu balader les filles qui le collent un peu trop mais jamais méchamment. Il attends qu'elle comprenne toute seule avant de lui expliquer qu'il est pas intéressé. Et puis il a jamais agressé personne sans raison. Il aime être seul point barre. C'est pas un crime non plus. Et puis c'est tant mieux ! J'en ai marre de voir toutes ces filles et même certains mecs le harceler ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Les potes m'entendraient y rigoleraient bien ! C'est presque que je serais jaloux ! Jaloux ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Aucune raison ! Si ? Mais je raconte vraiment des conneries moi ! Raaaaah ! je penserais à ça plus tard ça n'a rien à voir avec mon problème actuel ! (Heera se tape la tête contre le mur : J'ai le droit de le taper dites ? C'est sensé être un One-shot quoi ! Et c'est pas à la vitesse où il avance que ça va le rester !) On forme une super équipe au hand. Aucune défense ne nous résiste. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'aller nulle part ! Hinata ! c'est quoi ce conseil bidon !! Je disais donc, on forme une bonne équipe... Tiens c'est vrai ça ! On a même pas besoin de se parler pour agir ! Un coup d'œil sur l'autre et on sait ce qu'il a en tête c'est rigolo !  
  
J'avance paeeuuuh ! En plus j'ai faim ! Vais aller manger un morceau ! j'réfléchis mieux le ventre plein.  
  
FIN POV  
  
Naruto se dirigea vers la cuisine branché sur automatique, toujours perdu dans ses pensées (AVIS DE RECHERCHE : Jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, taille moyenne, 17 ans, Signes particuliers : Aime à se faire passer pour un crétin congénital, manger des bols de ramens. Abrite un démon renard à neuf queues dans son bide. Si vous le repérez prière de me le rapporter. Sasuke : Que dalle. Il est à moi. C'est à moi qu'y faut le ramener Heera va bouder dans son coin : M'en fous, i me reste Kiba, Shino et Lee de toute façon). Il sorti une boite de gâteaux du placard et entrepris de se les enfiler avec méthode, les uns après les autres, accoudé au bar.  
  
POV Naruto  
  
Bon ! Je récapitule ! Intelligent. Qui a le sens de l'humour. Gentil. Patient. Doué en sport. J'aime bien être avec lui, cette compréhension qu'il y a entre nous pendant les matchs j'adore ça. Je me demande si ça marcherais en dehors du hand... Sexy en diable aussi. Eh !! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Depuis quand je remarque ce genre de chose ! D'un autre coté c'est vrai ! Il a un corps parfait ! Et j'adore ce contraste entre ses cheveux noirs et sa peau blanche. J'aimerais bien la toucher sa peau, j'suis sur qu'elle est super douce. Et puis il a de ses lèvres... Mais ! Mais ! Je dis n'importe quoiiiiiiii !!  
  
FIN POV  
  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond se redressa et se dirigea vers le salon, décidé à s'avachir sur le divan. Hum. Il tomba sur un tableau qui pour la première fois lui fit envie. Son frère Iruka, jeune homme d'un peu plus de vingt-sept ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons était blotti contre son petit ami depuis à présent plus de cinq ans, Kakashi qui avait refermé ses bras autour du brun d'un geste à la fois tendre et possessif (Heera gagatise : Rooooooh ! Sont mignoooooooooooooooons ! ! ! Naruto : Euh... Heera : Oh vi y sont mignons ! Naruto : Hum hum ! ! Heera : Ca me donne envie d'écrire une fic sur eux ! Naruto : Heera ! ! ! Heera : Une gentille fic toute kawai... Naruto : HEERA ! Tu finis d'abord celle la tu seras gentille ! J'vais pas rester planté au milieu du salon en attendant que tu te décide d'arrêter de gagatiser comme une grand mère ! ! Heera regard inquiétant : Une grand mère hein ? Naruto complètement inconscient : Ben t'as quand même 21 ans, t'es plus toute jeune non plus. Heera : Okay. Je fini cette fic comme prévu et après je mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je me vengerais. Naruto : Euh... help les gens ?)(La morale de cette histoireuh ! La riretteuh la rireeteuh ! La morale de cette histoire c'est qu'on TOUCHE PAS aux points sensibles des fikeuses !) D'habitude ça le faisait plutôt ronchonné qu'autre chose de les voir se papouiller mais là, il s'imagina à la place de son frère, Sasuke à celle de Kakashi. Oui, ça devait être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui on peut se laisser aller, montrer ses faiblesses sans honte, se faire réconforter. Et pour lui, il devint évident que Sasuke serait parfait pour lui dans ce rôle. Il était la personne qu'il lui fallait. Assez calme pour le ramener dans le droit chemin quand il partait en vrille, assez fort pour le rassurer...le brun pouvait lui apporter tant de chose se rendit soudain compte le blond qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour s'en passer jusque là. (Pitits démons venez à mon aide ! ! J'tombe dans le cartlandien ! AAAAAAAargh ! Quel tristesse ! Naruto : Pfeuu... C'est limite gluant ton truc là ! Heera hausse un sourcil : Gluant ? G-boys mort de rire Heera : Urusei vous ! C'est au petit blond que je cause ! Alors comme ça t'aime pas les romances ? Tu préfères sûrement le angst, les tortures c'est ça ? Je peut arranger ça tu sais... J'demande qu'à faire plaisir moi ! g-boys entrainent Naruto à l'écart pour lui causationner à l'abri, puis reviennent Naruto : Je voulais dire ! ton de récitation (le truc monotone quoi) C'est comme de la confiture ! c'est euuuuh regarde ses pompes c'est doux et sucré et très agréable ! Heera :Vrai ? ? Naruto sourire hyperhypocrite Bien sur ! Heera : Bon je continu la fic normalement dans ce cas ! T'es trop mignon toi vraiment ! ! retourne bosser Naruto se tourne vers les g-boys Merci les mecs ! Merci ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie là ! ! Vous savez vraiment la gérer ! G-boys soupir collectif : Question de survie). Et la lumière fut. (Heera a genoux les mains levées vers le ciel : Alleiluia ! ! ! Il a eu l'illumination ! J'vais pouvoir finir cette fic !larmes d'émotion ) Naruto Uzumaki compris.qu'il était ni plus ni moins amoureux du brun. Et à présent les gestes et paroles de Sasuke lui semblaient étonnement clairs. (Sasuke : Pas trop tôt ! J'vais ptete pouvoir le papouiller ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais être obliger d'utiliser la manière forte pour que tu te dépêche ! Heera à la pomme d'Adam qui joue au yoyo .. D'ailleurs en parlant de pomme d'Adam, normalement y'a que les hommes qui en ont... alors que c'est soit disant les femmes qui l'ont bouffé. Quelqu'un y comprends quelque chose ?)  
  
Naruto retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, soudain ravi de retourner en cours le lendemain.  
  
$$$$$  
  
J'y vais ! A ce soir ! ! ! Attends ! T'as pas math aujourd'hui ? Si ! Et t'es content d'aller en cours ? Oui ! ! ! A ce soir ! ! ! A c'soir...  
  
Iruka se gratta sa barbe de la nuit, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son petit frère préféré (pas qu'il ait le choix de toute façon il en a qu'un, c'est comme quand je dis « ma marraine préférée » à ma marraine chérie, ça veut rien dire. Quoique moi, c'est pas la même chose pask c'est pas ma marraine à l'origine j'ai eu un baptème civile vous voyez pask ma marraine que j'avais au départ enfin bref, ma marraine je l'ai choisi.pask.. Naruto : HEERA ! ! ! Heera : Euh... J'ai encore vrillé hein ? Naruto hoche la tête Heera : Oups ?)  
  
$$$$$  
  
Naruto se positionna à l'entrée du collège, prêt à harponner Sasuke dès que celui ci montrerait le bout de son nez. Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il avait des amis, et automatiquement, ceux ci le rejoignirent au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée respective, résultat, quand le brun fit enfin son apparition, Naruto avait toute sa bande autour de lui. Sasuke jeta un long regard à Naruto qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir moitié de joie, moitié de confusion et lui rendit son regard accompagné d'un sourire doux. Alors le brun se dirigea vers lui et lui prit la main. Au regard que lui jetait les « Chuunins », à l'exception de Shino et Hinata (ben oui, ils sont déjà au courant ! Z'avez qu'a aller voir plus haut si vous me croyez pas mais ce serait vraiment le comble pask je suis l'auteuse et donc je sais de quoi je parle mais bon si vous voulez perdre du temps ça vous regarde hein ! C'est pas moi qui vais vous en empêcher ! Persos : HEERA ! ! ! ! Heera : C'est la faute à Slam Dunk ! !)(Je tape ma fic et j'écoute ma zic, à part ça, oui je suis en stage !)  
  
Vous m'excusez un moment ? Je vous l'emprunte.  
  
Les « Chuunins » hochèrent la tête un peu surpris (Heera : sauf Shino et Hinata pask... Persos : Heeraaaaaaaaa... Heera : euh... A rien dis !)  
  
Sasuke emmena Naruto quelques mètres plus loin et tous les amis du blond tendirent l'oreille (même Shino et Kiba pask même si ils sont au courant pask... regards menaçant de persos qu'en on marre de se faire squatter et qui ont hâte de voir la fin de cette fic pour retourner chez leur proprio légal enfin bref eux aussi ils ont envie de savoir ce qui se passe même si ils ont déjà une petite idée) Mais ils ne s'appelait pas encore Superman et les deux garçons étaient trop loin pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient, de toute façon, la discussion ne fut pas très longue et de toute façon ne les regardait pas, nous les laisserons donc à leur intimité car même les persos de mangas ont droit à une vie privée.  
  
FIN  
  
Naruto : Oo Sasuke : Oo Heera : Ben quoi ? Naruto : C'est vrai ? C'est fini ? Pour une fois, notre vie privée ne sera pas dévoilée ? Heera pouffe de rire avant de franchement s'écrouler par terre tellement elle rigole G-boys désespérés de l'attitude de Onna Heera : Sérieusement Naruto ? T'arrives encore à espérer quelque chose de la part des fikeuses ? Naruto : C'est pas interdit de rêver ! Heera qui reprends son souffle difficilement : Oui mais bon ! faut quand même pas pousser ! Ah la la ! C'est rigolo d'avoir de nouveaux persos ! Ils ont de l'espoir et tout et tout ! Bon allez ! La suite ! ! se re-écroule de rire en voyant la tête que tire Naruto et Sasuke  
  
Alors ? J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dis et fait avant-hier, pour moi, ça laisse entendre que tu ressent quelque chose pour moi... mais...  
  
Le « mais » glaça le sang de Sasuke. Il imagina très bien la suite,  
« mais moi je ne t'aime pas, c'est vrai que tu es sympa mais je  
préfère qu'on soit ami ». Il reprit donc son masque impénétrable et  
coupa la parole au blond.  
  
C'est bon j'ai compris. Pas la peine de te fatigué. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque... C'est pas grave, c'est la vie après tout. Je te laisse rejoindre tes amis. A la prochaine peut être...  
  
Et il fit demi tour pour ne plus voir les deux perles bleu-ciels qui  
l'hypnotisait à chaque fois qu'il regardait le blond. Il eut à peine  
le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se retrouvait par terre, un bonhomme  
blond d'un mètre soixante-quatorze et soixante huit kilos sur le dos,  
qui sans se soucier des regards posés sur eux enlaça sa taille et posa  
son menton dans le creux de son cou pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
  
Idiot.. Faudra que tu évites de partir avant que j'ai fini de parler si tu veux que ça dur entre nous. Quoi ? ! Ce que j'allais dire, c'est, mais j'ai peur de me tromper, ce serait trop beau, pask moi je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Bon maintenant si je te lâche tu te sauves pas ? Okay.  
  
Naruto se releva et tendit la main à Sasuke pour l'aider avant de lui passer un bras autour de la taille histoire de bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que Ushiwa Sasuke était à lui et que toute personne s'en approchant de trop près le regretterait amèrement, de même, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à ne pas le zieuter trop longtemps sous peine d'éviscération à la petite cuillère.  
  
Bah, de toute façon, t'as pas le choix, moi je te laisses plus t'éloigner sans une EXCELLENTE raison.  
  
Sasuke passa à son tour son bras autour de la taille de Naruto, juste pour faire passer le message quoi, le blond était à LUI ! et toute personne s'en approchant un peu trop ou même se permettant de le regarder trop longtemps devrait se préparer à voir sa vie se transformer en cauchemar.  
  
Manger ? Je te donne la becquée. Boire ? Biberon. Dormir ? Je te sers de nounours. Petit coin ? Je surveille la porte. Eh bien si on est d'accord sur tout ça c'est bon ! Cool !  
  
Ils restèrent deux secondes à rien dire avant que Sasuke n'attrape le  
menton du blond en rougissant.  
  
Naruto ? je peux t'embrasser ? Bien sur ! et il franchit de lui même la distance restante pour un baiser tout doux tout tendre Un baiser d'amoureux qui se sont enfin trouvés.  
  
Quand ils reprirent leur distance, Naruto eut un petit rire.  
  
Pas la peine de demander au fait. Ca fait perdre trop de temps !  
  
Du coté des « Chuunins », les remarques allaient de bon train, sous le regard amusé de Shino et Hinata (qui sont déjà au cou.. Persos : HEERA ! ! ! ! ! Heera : Si on peux même plus rigoler maintenant !)  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut à Naruto lui ? ! Rah ! Ca m'énerves ! On entends rien ! Eh regardez ! Sasuke à l'air tout triste... Ouch ! Ca c'était du placage ! Naruto devrait se mettre au rugby quand il sera guéri ! Il a de l'avenir dans ce sport ! Ben ! Qu'est qu'il attend pour se relever ! J'sais pas mais en attendant, ça a pas l'air de déranger Sasuke ! J'ai l'impression que Naruto lui parle... Raaah ! Mais c'est quoi ce bins ! Veux savoir moi ! Tant pis ! Dès qu'il revient on le kidnappe et on lui arrache les ongles si y faut mais y nous raconte tout. ! Ah ben pas trop tôt y se relèvent ! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Je rêve ! J'hallucines là ! Nan je crois pas, ou alors on a fumé la même chose ! Euuh... en fin de compte Naruto nous raconteras ce qu'il veut ! Pas envie de me faire étriper par Sasuke moi ! Vous saviez qu'il était possessif à ce point Naruto ? Nope ! Ca fait peur ! Mais y z'arrêtent de discuter le bout de gras oui ? ? Y viennent juste de se mettre ensemble non ? Qu'est-ce qu'y attendent pour s'embrasser ! !  
  
Les moins coincés des « Chuunins » se mirent soudain à scander à mi-  
voix en chœur  
  
- Le bisou ! le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! !  
  
Une minute de silence puis un cri retenti dans la cour, faisant sursauter les élèves à moitié réveillé qui s'y trouvaient.  
  
OUUUUUUUUUUUAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ! !  
  
FIN (pour de vrai )  
  
21 juin 2004  
16h20 Onna Heera  
  
Heera : Alors mes enfants ? Ca vous a plus ? Persos : On dira rien. Heera : Bah pourquoi ? Persos : On a compris qu'y vaut mieux la fermer quand t'es là. Heera : Pas drôle ! Pour les habitués des fics Naruto, Vous prenez en compte que c'est ma première fic sur eux avant de m'étriper ? Et ne perdez pas de vu que rien n'est perdu et qu'il suffit de me donner des conseils pour que je m'améliore !  
  
Kisu à tout le monde ! ! 


End file.
